gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type
The MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type (aka Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Chimera Corps A Baoa Qu Battle Type), Gelgoog R ) is a variant of the MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type. It first appeared as a part of the MSV-R line, and later featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link video game. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type was a Gelgoog High Mobility Type with improved speed and mobility. This was achieved through the installation of large thruster units in the legs, resulting in the removal of armor around the suit's calves. Due to its resemblance to the MS-06R series, it was informally known as the "Gelgoog R". Its operating time has been shortened in exchange for further improvement in maneuverability, but lack of propellant is not a problem as the mobile suit is for the ace pilots of the Chimera Corps. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Sword :The same close-range melee weapon as used by the normal Gelgoog, it is also known as a beam naginata. Its handle is about the length of two beam saber hilts and has a beam emitter at both ends, allowing it to generate two beam blades by containing and shaping plasma via an I-Field. The weapon can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end. When not in use, it is stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Beam Rifle :The Gelgoog series is the first series of mass produced Principality of Zeon mobile suit to be equipped with a beam rifle. It was developed by incorporating the federation's technical data on energy CAP technology that Zeon obtained via Side 6. The Gelgoog R's beam rifle features a cooling jacket as well a grenade launcher for improved performance, and can be mounted on the unit's backpack and fired directly. ;*Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit, and has an anti-beam coating to protect against beam attacks. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. Like the normal Gelgoog, the Gelgoog R carries an oval-shaped shield. ;*360mm Bullpup Rocket Cannon :A short barrel bullpup-style rocket cannon, this weapon is magazine-fed and launches rocket-propelled shape charges. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :An optional 3-tube missile launcher that can be attached to the suit's forearm instead of the usual jet engines. ;*Missile Launcher :A weapon created from the demands of Zeon ace pilots to be equipped with a simple, easy-to-use projectile firing weapon on their mobile suits. The 4-tube missile launcher can be easily assembled inside Chimera Corp's warship and ready for deployment in a short period of time. ;*Beam Chakram History Two MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type were remodeled in Zimmad's factories, and delivered to the elite Chimera Corps along with spare parts that were used to upgrade additional units. Maj. David Chaseman and 1st Lt. Emme Diplom of Chimera Corps used the suit during the Battle of A Baoa Qu at the end of the war. Another unit was piloted by Vincent Gleissner of Zeon's Marchosias MS regiment, who also used his unit in the battle of A Baoa Qu. In U.C.0096, a mercenary unit composed of Gelgoog-types was hired by Federation Forces captain Rock Hawker to attack the transport ship Aonbarr. Picture Gallery umagelgoog.png|Gelgoog High Mobility R Type (Siemens Wilhead Custom): front and rear view Siemens's Gelgoog and Cristrobal's Gelgoog Cannon.jpg Vincent Gelgoog.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility R Type (Vincent Gleissner Custom) MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla References 56760C45.png|Gelgoog High Mobility R Type and Gelgoog Cannon 3951381084_1e9358c336.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility R Type (Siemens Wilhead Custom) MS-14BR Gelgoog.jpg|MSV-R color art of Gelgoog High Mobility R Type (Siemens Wilhead Custom), armed with missile launcher and left-arm mounted 3-tube missile launcher MSV-R_Gelgoog_A_Baoa_Qu_Battle_Type_(David_Chaseman_Custom).jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility R Type (David Chaseman Custom) MSV-R_Gelgoog_A_Baoa_Qu_Battle_Type_(Emme_Diplom_Custom).jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility R Type (Emme Diplom Custom) MSV-R_MS-14BR_Gelgoog_A_Baoa_Qu_Battle_Type.jpg|MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type (Siemens Wilhead Custom) Vincent BR.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility R Type (Vincent Gleissner Custom) - color arts gelgoogBRweapons.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility R Type - armaments ms-GELGOOGvg.jpg|Gelgoog High Mobility R Type: information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External links *MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type on MAHQ.net